Blue Chain
by Lynn Young
Summary: For Aomine, Kise is like the sun, always bright and shining. He is the only light in Aomine's life. So when Aomine is in danger of losing his sun, he will do whatever he can to chain Kise to him forever. WARNING: contains rape/noncon.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Chain 1

Warning: This fanfiction contains rape/noncon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"…What did you just say?" Aomine asked, eyes widened in shock. _Did I hear him right just now?_

"Hm?" The blond looked at him with innocent amber eyes as he casually said, "I'm going to Kaijou High."

Aomine felt despair well up inside him as one thought ran through his mind: _Kise is leaving me…?_

His teammates, his family, his partner, and even his childhood friend; everyone had given up on him. It was as if everyone and everything in the world had forsaken him.

_I'm all alone…_

The first time Aomine thought that, he wasn't sure how to feel. He didn't know whether to feel relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with everyone bugging him anymore, angry at everyone for leaving him, or sad that everyone gave up on him.

Finally, he decided that all there was left for him to feel was despair. He wanted to cry, he really did, and yet no tears would form.

"Aominecchi~!"

However, despite all his feelings of hopelessness, Aomine went on.

"Are you ready to play one-on-one?"

He could, because he was never truly alone.

"I guess. Just be sure not to bore me too much today."

There was one person who refused to leave his side.

"Just you wait! Today, I'm going to win for sure!"

One person who refused to give up on him.

"Ha! Only in your dreams, Kise."

Only because of Kise, was Aomine able to go on.

Kise was the only one who stayed with him, no matter how much the ace had fallen, and for Aomine, Kise became as important to him as the sun. Or rather, to Aomine, Kise Ryouta _was_ his sun. Kise was the source of all the light and warmth in Aomine's life. He was the only reason Aomine could ever truly smile.

And as one expects of the sun, Aomine assumed that Kise would always be there for him the next day, bright and shining.

Once they finished their one-on-ones for the day (all of which Aomine won, of course), the two had returned to the club room. Aomine had already changed into his slacks and was about to slip his shirt on when Kise brought it up. Graduation was nearing, so Aomine wasn't surprised when the other started talking about high school itself.

_Why?_ He wondered, stupefied.

That day was supposed to be like any other. In fact, it had been until Kise nonchalantly mentioned how he planned to attend Kaijou. Aomine had to make sure they really were alone, that he hadn't actually mistaken someone else's voice for Kise's.

No. They were alone. Everyone else in the basketball club had gone home a long time ago.

"…You aren't going with me to Touou?"

Kise wore a puzzled expression as he asked, "When did I ever say I was going to Touou?" _He said that as if he never even considered it, _Aomine thought, hurt.

"Ah, but I'm so excited!" _Even though you're going to leave me?_ "Kaijou seems like a really nice school, and their basketball team is apparently really good!" _You're going to abandon me to go play basketball with other people?_ "I'm a little nervous since I'll have to move all the way to Kanagawa, but I'm sure I'll get used to it in no time!" ..._Kanagawa?_

_No way. This has to be a lie. Kise would never leave me, right? Why is he saying such things? Can't he see that I don't think his joke is funny?_

_Or…_

Aomine swallowed before looking down, hiding his dark blue eyes from the blond, "Why?"

_…Could it be that he's really trying to run away from me?_

"Eh?" Kise blinked in surprise. "Why what? Is something wrong, Aominecchi?"

"Why are you running away from me?"

"What? Running away? What are you talking about?" Aomine ignored the blond's questions as he began to slowly close the distance between the two. Confused, Kise stepped back, bumping into the lockers. "Aominecchi...?"

"I won't allow it. I won't let you leave me. All the others can do as they like, but just you, I won't allow to abandon me."

_I'll force you to stay by my side._

"Huh? What are—" Kise broke off with a gasp when the taller man grabbed his arm and turned him around, pinning him roughly against the lockers. Aomine twisted the blond's arms behind his back, causing the latter to cry out in pain. One tanned hand holding the other boy's arms in place, the power forward grabbed his tie and used it to bind Kise's wrists together tightly. "Aominecchi?!"

Aomine let out a deep breath before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy in a strong embrace. "Forgive me, Kise," he whispered into the blond's ear, ignoring the other's confused 'eh' as he turned them around.

Without a word, the tanned boy bent Kise facedown over the club room's bench, eliciting a startled yelp from the latter. Aomine grabbed the hem of the blond's t-shirt and yanked it up as high as it would go with Kise's arms restrained behind his back. Once the model's milky white back and chest were exposed, Aomine lowered his own body against the smaller boy's, silently noting the way the blond shivered when one side of his face and his bare chest were pressed against the chilly bench.

"Are you cold, Kise?" Aomine murmured as he nuzzled his face in soft, blond hair. "Don't worry, I'll warm you up real soon."

"Stop it! Why are you doing this?!" Kise screeched, flinching when tanned hands began to trail up along his sides.

The power forward said nothing in response, instead tweaking the model's pink nipples until they hardened. He smirked when he heard a soft moan escape Kise's lips in response. "Does that feel good?" Aomine frowned when the blond bit his bottom lip at the former's words. "Don't do that, Kise," he whispered huskily into the other boy's ear, "I want to hear your sexy moans."

The ace licked the shell of Kise's ear as tanned hands slid down the exposed chest and stomach, causing the model to tremble at the heated touch. A gasp escaped the smaller boy's pink lips when Aomine's hands stopped on the hem of his slacks and began to undo his belt. "A-Aominecchi, wait! Please!" He cried out, turning his head as far as he could to look at the tanned boy. The power forward ignored him as he slid the blond's pants and underwear off of his smooth, white legs.

"N-No! Sto—ahhh!" The blond couldn't help but moan when a tanned hand took hold of his erection and the other returned to one of his erect nipples. The taller boy snickered.

"For someone who keeps telling me to stop, you're pretty excited, aren't you?" Aomine taunted as he began to slowly move his hand up and down the other's length. The blond shook his head weakly in response, eyes shut tightly as he tried his best not to let out his voice.

"Y-You're wrong…!" Kise whimpered.

"Oh yeah? How am I wrong?" He breathed out as his stroking began to speed up, "By the looks of it, you're enjoying this almost as much as I am." Aomine smirked when Kise continued to merely shake his head, unable to deny the power forward's words.

Aomine took a deep breath. He wouldn't be able to hold out for too much longer. "I guess I'd better hurry up and get you ready…"

"W-What..?" The blond asked, looking at Aomine out of the corners of his tear-filled, amber eyes.

The power forward merely smirked in response. He released the pert bud and brought his free hand to his mouth. "You'll understand soon enough." He said before licking his fingers.

Once his fingers were thoroughly coated in saliva, Aomine trailed his hand down the middle of the blond's back. Leaning down to kiss the back of Kise's neck, he paused when he reached the smaller boy's entrance.

"N-No!" Kise cried out, horrified, when he finally understood the ace's intentions.

Aomine ignored the blond's pleas as he slowly pushed his middle finger into Kise, gently nudging it past the tight ring of muscles. He smirked when he felt Kise's ass automatically clench down on the intruder. "Your insides are so hot and wet, Kise..."

"D-Don't…! Take….it out..!"

"Hmmm? 'Don't take it out,' you say? What, is your mouth finally being as honest as the rest of your body?" Aomine asked mockingly before biting the smaller boy's ear. He twirled his finger lightly inside the rim of the model's ass before pulling it out slowly.

The blond reflexively trembled at the loss, but gasped once the same finger teasingly rubbed his entrance. "Back here is being especially honest…" The power forward murmured before he thrust his finger back in, this time burying it within Kise to the knuckle. Kise yelped in shock, his back arching as much as it could with the taller boy leaning against him. Aomine smirked victoriously.

_Found it._

The ace hastily pulled his finger out before thrusting it, along with a second, back in, knowing exactly where to aim this time. The blond cried out even louder than before as Aomine's fingers stabbed directly into his prostate, making the smaller boy cum all over the bench.

Aomine gave the model a few seconds to catch his breath before pulling his fingers out. The tanned boy sighed regretfully. Hearing the blond scream like that pushed Aomine farther over the edge than he already was; he couldn't wait any longer. "Sorry, Kise," he said as he slid his slacks and underwear down a little past his hips, sighing in relief as his painfully erect member was finally freed. "I wanted to prepare you more, but it looks like my patience has run out."

Eager to connect with the blond, Aomine hurriedly spread the precum leaking from the tip of his erection over his entire length. He grabbed the smaller boy's firm ass cheeks and spread them apart before lining his cock up with Kise's entrance. The model gasped, his mind having finally returned to a coherent state. "W-Wait! Please, don't! Aomi—!" Kise broke off with a pained shriek. The power forward eased his cock in slowly, groaning as his length was enveloped by Kise's heat. Aomine grunted at how tight Kise was and relished in the extraordinary feeling. It was so much more intense and breathtaking than he could've ever imagined.

"God, Kise. This is even better than my fantasies."

"N-No..! It hurts! Pull out!" The blond cried out between sobs. Aomine paused when he was in all the way, silently noting the blood that dripped from their connection. "It really….hurts! Aominecchi..!"

_Am I seriously his first..?_ Aomine wondered, the thought further exciting him. He swallowed hard. There was no way he could go easy on Kise knowing that he was the latter's first. "Forgive me for this, Kise…" He whispered gruffly.

"Eh..?"

Aomine took a deep breath as he cast all his hesitation aside. The ace pulled his length all the way out before shoving it back in harshly, causing the smaller boy to screech in agony.

"Aominecchi, please! Don't do this!" He disregarded the blond's desperate pleading as he began to continuously thrust in and out of Kise. "No! Stop! It hurts!"

"Kise…" The tanned boy groaned as he continued to move, "Kise..!" Dark blue eyes closed as Aomine nuzzled his face in the other's soft blond hair, maintaining the quick pace he used to pound into the smaller boy. He took a deep breath, inhaling Kise's intoxicating scent.

"Ahhhhh!"

Aomine's eyes snapped open in surprise for a second before narrowing, his expression quickly turning into one of smug satisfaction. Kise finally let out a cry filled with pleasure. Tanned fingers dug into the blond's hips roughly as the ace's thrusts became more violent, aiming over and over again for the same spot. Aomine's smirk widened when the other boy's screams turned completely into pleasured moans.

The blond's voice became louder as Aomine continued to pound into him, directly hitting his prostate each time. He groaned when he felt Kise tighten around him, signaling the other's nearing climax. Aomine released one of the model's hips to grab hold of his shaft, eliciting a surprised gasp from the smaller boy. The power forward stroked Kise's cock in time with his thrusts, aware of how close he was as well.

It only took a few more strokes before the blond came, screaming in ecstasy. "Kise…!" Aomine groaned, shutting his eyes tightly when the other's ass clamped down onto his cock. He bit down onto the back of the smaller boy's neck when he released, filling the blond completely with his essence.

The tanned boy took a few seconds to catch his breath before pulling out of Kise slowly. He licked his lips as he watched his semen drip out of the model's ass.

_Like this, it's as if Kise is completely mine._

A tanned hand grabbed the panting blond's shoulder before turning the smaller boy onto his back, causing amber eyes to widen. Aomine smirked as he grabbed the other's white thighs and lifted them over his shoulders.

"Don't think that we're even close to finished, Kise." He snickered, "This night is only just getting started."

_I'll use this to bind him to me._

* * *

Author's Note

So, I finally posted this after Shin convinced me that I should. I plan on continuing this (hence the '1' after Blue Chain), though I have no idea how long that will take me.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Chain 2

Warning: This fanfiction contains rape/noncon and blackmail.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_"No! Stop! Please, Aominecchi..!"_

Kise woke with a gasp, amber eyes snapping wide open. Breathing heavily, he blinked slowly. _A dream…?_ Using his forearms for support, he sat up, exhaustion weighing his body down. _Huh? That's strange… Why do I feel so worn out?_ Kise blinked, _And why am I naked..?_

"Oh, you're awake? That's good." Kise looked up to see Aomine standing at the doorway. "You were out for so long that I was starting to get worried."

"Eh? Aominecchi…? Why are you here..? Eh? Wait…" Kise trailed off as he slowly scanned his surroundings. Amber eyes widened in realization before returning to the other boy. "Why am I in Aominecchi's room..?"

_"Aominecchi, stop!"_

Kise gasped. _That's right..! Last night, after practice, Aominecchi.._. He felt his body begin to tremble as memories of the previous night flooded into his mind.

_The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the small bedroom. Tears fell from Kise's eyes as Aomine mercilessly thrusted into him, his cries muffled by the tanned hand covering his mouth. Kise tugged desperately against his restraints, only causing the leather belt that kept his arms above his head to dig further into his wrists._

_"Stop struggling, Kise. You'll only end up hurting yourself even more."_

_Amber eyes opened to glare at Aomine, widening when he saw the tanned boy lean forward with slightly parted lips. Kise turned away, causing Aomine to frown. He clicked his tongue in slight frustration before lowering his head next to Kise's ear and licking the silver hoop. He chuckled when the blond shivered in response. "Just give in already," Aomine whispered huskily. "You know you're enjoying this."_

_Aomine released his hold on the other's mouth in favor of gripping Kise's chin roughly and forcing him to face Aomine. The blond didn't have a chance to react before Aomine smashed their lips together. Kise let out a muffled cry when he felt Aomine's tongue slide past his lips. He shut his eyes tightly as Aomine explored the inside of his mouth, leaving no place untasted._

No!_ Kise thought when he felt Aomine's tongue twist around his own, begging him to return the kiss. _I can't give in to Aominecchi..! I can't let Aominecchi do as he pleases!_ With that thought in mind, Kise bit down, eliciting a pained screech from the tanned boy. Aomine quickly pulled away, allowing Kise to gasp for breath._

_"Why you…" Aomine growled as blue eyes narrowed. "Fine then!" he snapped before reaching onto the floor and grabbing Kise's previously discarded tie._

_"Wha—" Kise's question was cut off when he found himself biting into the silky material of his necktie. Amber eyes widened when it was tied tightly around his mouth._

_Aomine smirked at Kise's surprise. "If you're going to continue to resist, then I'm going to stop being so gentle."_

_Kise's legs, which had been slung over Aomine's shoulders, were pushed back forcefully against his pale stomach. "I'll make you understand, Kise." Aomine whispered huskily before leaning down and biting the inside of one milky white thigh. His bite, which was so harsh that it drew blood, elicited a pained—and muffled—cry from the blond. Aomine lapped at the blood hungrily before ghosting his lips over the mark it left. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine, Kise. Even if it means using force."_

Kise gasped, fear coursing through his veins. He immediately grabbed the sheets that were pooled around his lap and covered his exposed body, which he now noticed was covered in hickeys and bitemarks. Aomine sighed. "Do you understand what's going on now?"

Kise flinched when Aomine began to approach him, reflexively leaning away from the other boy. Aomine stopped in front of him, a frown plastered on his face. Amber eyes widened in terror when a tanned hand reached out for him.

"NO!" Kise screeched as he slapped the other boy's hand away. The sheet still clutched to his chest, Kise backed away from Aomine desperately as the taller boy merely held his struck hand in shock. "Don't touch me!"

Dark blue eyes, which had momentarily widened in surprise, narrowed slowly. "It looks like you don't remember what I told you last night after all." Aomine growled quietly as he climbed onto the bed.

"S-Stay away from me! Don't come any closer!" Kise warned Aomine as he crawled to the edge of the bed farthest from the other boy. "Seriously, stay away!" he added when the taller boy ignored his words and continued to approach him slowly. When he was within Aomine's reach, he gulped before glaring directly into dark blue eyes. "I'll tell your family about what you did!"

Aomine chuckled darkly in response, "Go ahead. Scream about it if you want. It's not like it'll change anything. My family left to go on some trip earlier this morning and won't be back for a few days."

_No way... _Kise thought as tears welled up in his eyes. Despair washed over him as the hopelessness of his own situation became clear. He felt any remaining strength he possessed slowly leave his body. _Isn't there something I can do?_

Aomine used that opportunity to grab the smaller boy by his ankles and yank Kise to him, immediately sitting on his legs and pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. His body now completely exposed, Kise shivered.

"Get off of me!" He cried as he struggled to break free. His bruised wrists caused him to wince in pain against Aomine's strong grip. "M-My family! My family must've realized that something was wrong when I didn't get home last night! They'll call the police and find out what happened, so let me go already!" Kise glared up at Aomine, the tears that were threatening to fall causing the look to lose any intimidation it could have possessed. Aomine merely smirked in response. "You don't have to worry about your family. I called them last night and told them you were staying over at my place."

Kise blinked, surprised. "Eh? When did you do that?"

"Last night, after you passed out in the clubroom. By the way, nice phone you've got. Ah, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Kise Ryouta, the famous model, can afford such luxuries." Aomine's mocking tone caused Kise's frown to deepen.

"W-Well, I can still tell everyone what you did! You can't keep me locked up in here forever!"

Aomine's smirk widened. "You're right. I can't keep you locked up in here forever, nor can I stop you from telling everyone what I did to you once you leave."

"Then—"

"I'll help you."

"Eh?" Kise blinked in confusion. Suspicious, he watched as the other boy used his free hand to reach into one of his pockets. Aomine pulled out his phone—a dark blue flip phone—and proceeded to press several buttons.

Aomine grinned. "Here. You can use this as proof." He said with one last push of a button before turning his phone around and allowing Kise to see the screen. What Kise saw made his heart drop.

On the small screen, a video featuring Kise, completely exposed, was playing. His wrists were tied above his head to the headboard of Aomine's bed, and a tanned hand could be seen toying with his pale chest. Despite the poor sound quality, Kise could make out the sound of his own voice, panting and moaning in a shameful manner. Kise felt himself go pale. The video's view traveled downwards, focusing on their lower halves. Unable to look away, he watched in terror as the video focused on where their bodies were connected. Kise stared at the small screen as the sight of Aomine repeatedly pounding into his body forced him to relive the pain from that time.

Aomine shut his phone, seemingly satisfied, before slipping it back into his pocket. "So, what will you do, Kise? I'm sure everyone would _love_ to see how sexy you are when you're being fucked by another man. I _insist_ that you use this video as proof if you're going to report me. In fact, I'll even upload it onto the internet so that _anyone_ can see it!"

"..."

Kise said nothing, taking a few seconds to process everything Aomine just told him. Finally, in a small voice, he asked, "...Why?"

Aomine looked down to meet the smaller boy's amber gaze.

"Why are you doing this to me?! What did I do to deserve such cruel treatment from you?!" With that outburst, tears began to stream down Kise's face freely.

Aomine's eyes widened slightly before darkening. "Because I need you."

Kise sniffled, "What?"

Aomine didn't answer him, instead choosing to grip the blond's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He bent down until his face was barely a centimeter away from Kise's. Unable to look away, Kise shut his eyes tightly.

"You're the only one I can't afford to lose. Everyone else can do as they please, but you alone have to stay with me. You're the only one I need, Kise."

Kise glared at Aomine, frustrated with the tanned man's vague explanation. "Seriously, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

The tanned boy sighed in response. "When you tried to leave me, I understood what I had to do to keep you with me forever. You left me no choice. That's why I decided to finally make you mine." Something that resembled regret appeared on Aomine's face. "I just wish that it could've been a more pleasant experience..."

Aomine lifted himself off of the blond and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Kise. Kise immediately sat up, grabbing the sheet he had used previously to cover himself before turning his focus onto Aomine. He watched the other man warily, preparing himself for whatever was next to come. Aomine sighed before running one hand through dark blue hair. "You're not an idiot, Kise. You should realize that you can't just run away from this."

"...I realize that." Kise swallowed. He understood the deeper meaning of Aomine's words. That more than just the situation, Kise couldn't run away from Aomine.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Without a word, Aomine stood and looked over one shoulder. He stared at Kise with unreadable eyes.

"Ehhhh?! Ki-chan, you're going to Touou as well?! I thought you already decided to go to Kaijou!" Momoi exclaimed, pink eyes wide open in shock.

"Yeah, well…" Kise said, not meeting the other's eyes, "I did, but Aominecchi talked me into going to Touou instead."

* * *

Author's Note

Sooo, I guess this chapter is pretty short compared to the first one. Oh well. I actually finished it a while ago, but was too lazy to post it, and ended up forgetting about it lol. It's a good thing Shin reminded me, or else it might've been a while before I finally got to posting it. Ah, but in between school and work, it'll probably be a while before I write the next chapter, so I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Sorry.


End file.
